DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member's roleplay. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 ---- "A real leader wouldn't leave her Clan like a coward because she can't serve them correctly." Tesla stood proud, sniffing at the long-haired she-cat. "I know I won't, because I can and will serve my Clan as their leader. And I won't leave them with my tail tucked between my little legs." 18:19, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Harry watched with wide eyes. Tesla wouldn't become leader if Ivy left, Akamaru would..he would be Akamaru's deputy. The ginger and white tom stood tall. If Tesla were to become leader then he wouldn't stand with her. The soft-furred spike bared his fangs angrily. He turned to Akamaru. "Say something, your the deputy." He snapped at her. "Your the rightful leader," he muttered to where only she could here. Fuli stood behind Akamaru with her one son. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 18:26, November 23, 2016 (UTC) "If you knew a lick about DarkClan's rules," Tesla turned darkly. "You'd know that the challenger of the leader, myself, takes over if they defeat or run off the leader. Which I've clearly done. Now scoot." Harshly shoving past her subordinate, Tesla took her place on the Highyeahsurewhatever, shoulders squared. "I, you're new leader, am not who you think I am. Our current deputy will remain, but something else won't...it's time secrets are revealed." 18:32, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Harry darkly watched the small cat, Janja squared his shoulders. He was ready to fight for Ivy to stay, all four of them were. Anna, however, had decided if Ivy was leaving she too was then. She turned and slowly made her way out of camp looking for Ivy. Fuli pushed past Akamaru, she needed to say something but what? Boris, her son, sat beside Akamaru, his sort of adoptive other mother. The dark tabby tom didn;t know what was going on. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 18:39, November 23, 2016 (UTC) She didn't bother with the subordinates, who cared if they left? Quitters had no place in her clan. "I am Spirit, rightful successor of DarkClan as planned, privately trained by the horror who lurked in the back of your minds for the past few moons, and her daughter as well...DarkClan's new leader, just as she had planned." 18:43, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Harry glared at the massive "leader" he turned to Janja and Fuli. Shenzi was nowhere to be seen. "I won;t stay under a tyrant." He told Akamaru and his family, Shenzi and Anna aside. He had waited is mother leave with Ivy. Janja watched as Harry stood silently and looked pointedly at Tesla/Spirit before he turned and bravely left camp. He wasn't a coward, he was right for leaving under this cat's reign. Fuli looked at Akamaru. "I'm staying here with you," she said. The ginger and white queen pulled her son close. "As will Boris," she said looking down at her only son. Janja glanced between Harry and Fuli. "I'm staying here with you." He murmured. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 18:50, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Cliff watched his mate leave, silent with shock. Why hadn't she fought back? He had no problem with who was leader, Spirit was powerful and capable, but...he loved his mate, tons. Spirit raised her chin. "I am the one and only offspring of the famous Amber." 19:04, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Ivy picked her way through the forest, struggling, breathing heavily. She wasn't upset, she knew that she'd be back... and DarkClan would clamor for her when she came. The longhaired she-cat collapsed on her side, breathing heavily. She wasn't going to leave DarkClan... anyone who followed her scent trail would die. Tesla would not follow, for she had to make the most of her guarenteed victory. Good morning! You're going to die. 19:13, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Haryy met up with his mother, Anna, later on. Maybe twenty minutes? "Have you found Ivy yet?" He asked knowing that's whom she was looking for. "No," she muttered. The two continued til they saw a figure ahead. "Ivy?" Harry called. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 19:45, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Martagon sat beside Lemon, shifting uneasily around. His sister had been born to DarkClan but... she for some reason didn't seem to approve of them. 19:59, November 23, 2016 (UTC) The leader's head snapped around. Her eyes showed her pain, as well as her stiff body posture she tried to mask. " What do you want?" she snapped. Good morning! You're going to die. 20:07, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Cliff's eyes widened in surprise, his legs stiffening as he boiled with rage. Amber's line...it still lived?! And Spirit, the very (new) leader of DarkClan, was her only child? 00:36, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Harry and Anna stood silent for a minute. "We're here as your loyal subjects, I don't and will never stand under a tyrant." Harry said coldly. No matter what you say, we're the most loyal. I'm surprised Cliff didn't leave." The soft-furred ginger and white tom. Fuli glared at Spirit with a cold hatred. She would never be here leader, just because she hadn't left didn't mean she wasn't loyal to Ivy. Fuli just wasn't one for violence. Boris squeezed next to his mother and the deputy. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:56, November 24, 2016 (UTC) 'Tyrant' they may call her, but what did they know? They knew nothing of her, nothing of her plans, it made them only fools to judge a book upon its cover. The new leader had hundreds and thousands of plans up her sleeves, and only those who were willing to work with her would know about them...well, and those who didn't cooperate would be killed, naturally, just as they always were. Turning, the muscular cat gazed upon Roran. He was a respected fighter. "You there, Roran! I'd personally like you to investigate FlameClan's borders...we're finally going to start doing some...'fun' things. It's time FlameClan and ScorchClan get what they deserve, and its time DarkClan gets some respect." 05:05, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Janja watched Spirit with interest, the massive tabby had been cleaning his claws and pelt, of which had grown ragged and scarred. The spike yawned, his creamy fangs poking out slightly. As he watched her he noticed ths sort of beauty to her. Harry said she was a tyrant, but was she? (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 05:12, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Intimidated by the sudden appearance of the extremely young but powerful cat, Roran bowed his head. "Er, yes...ma'am...?" He spoke these words hesitantly, unsure of how to refer to his new leader. Attempting to save himself from embarrassment, Roran hurried out of camp, focused on the horizon. Spirit was swift to approach Cliff next: she knew all about him and his hatred for the blood that ran in her veins. "I'm guessing you're hoping to finish me off, no? The last of my line?" 05:14, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Janja swiftly stood walking a few paces before stopping and glancing back at his new leader, she was talking to Cliff. The massive ginger tabby turned away before leaving camp. "Janja," a hiss came from the brackens surrounding the camp's entrance. Shenzi? He turned and flattened his ears noticeably. "Shenzi?" He asked unsure. Shenzi rolled her eyes dramatically. "No, its Remus." She said referring to their father. The smaller cat sniffed before signaling for him to follow. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 05:27, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Cliff sniffed, flattening his ears as he narrowed his sky-colored eyes into slits. "I'll kill you, just like I should've killed your mother." He responded bitterly, shifting from where he sat to stand tall, glaring bravely at his new leader. Spirit held his gaze, unmoving as she raised her chin. "And why? What have I done to you? I'm not my mother, although I did follow in her pawsteps in becoming leader of this Clan. But I didn't destroy your life, did I?" 05:30, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Janja frowned. "Okay," he muttered before following his odd sister out of camp. "What is it?" He asked. Shenzi shuffled. "I have to leave," she said. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 05:38, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Stiffening, Cliff raised his chin as well to match the chocolate tortoiseshell, continuing to hold her unusually calm gaze. It almost sent chills racing down his spine, but he held his position...yet he had nothing to say. "I take it you understand, then?" The leader questions with a minor and passive flick of her tattered ear. 05:40, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Shenzi watched Janja as his face remained emotionless as he listened. "Why?" He asked. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 05:58, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Once the fight was over, Spina trotted out of camp. Well, that was interesting. If Spirit was indeed going to be their new leader... he was, for sure, not going to be a failure to DarkClan... so he was going to do something useful. --' ' 06:30, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Ivy grimaced. " Leave me be. I want you to watch my idiot trainee- and try not to let her make a mess out of DarkClan. But if any ''of you," she snarled in warning, " follow me, I will kill you. Got it?" with that, the longhaired she-cat continued on. (i'll have her kit monday, whiskers) Good morning! You're going to die. 13:37, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Anna frowned. "How will we get a hold of you?" Harry asked. Th soft-furred ginger and white spike frowned once more. The small tom's lifted a muscular leg before stepping forward. "You want inside intel on Spirit? I'll do it, but how will I tell you what's happening?" He asked again. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 14:35, November 24, 2016 (UTC) (Ok) Cliff's jaw tensed, for Spirit had a point, but...he didn't want to admit it. Turning, he stiffly walked off, never looking at the leader as he did so. Meanwhile, Roran hovered around FlameClan's border. 14:48, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Th large dark tabby tom sniffed as he came across Roran. "Who are you?" He asked. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 14:54, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Ivy stopped to call back. " I'll'' come to you. ''I'm not that easy to get rid of," she bared her teeth in a savage grin. " Go." Good morning! You're going to die. 14:57, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Roran glared at the cat. "Busy," his ears pricked at the sight of an unusual pale FlameClan tabby who seemed distressed while she paced relentlessly. Odd...perhaps this was what Spirit wanted him to see? Turning sharply, he pelted back to camp. "Spirit! I saw a unique pale tabby she-cat on FlameClan, she seemed very...distressed." Plots swam in the leader's head, and a grin formed on her face. Why have DarkClan do the dirty work, when they could have ScorchClan and FlameClan kill each other? "That would be Stormstar's dear daughter...and I know just what we'll do." (Ehhh, who wants to help Roran kidnap Miststorm? Probably need two more cats, s he tends to be...vicious.) 15:02, November 24, 2016 (UTC) (ooo, could Lemon help?) Lemon paced around camp, while his sister watched him with wide eyes. He seemed off lately. 15:07, November 24, 2016 (UTC) (Sure, just need one more cat) Cliff observed Spirit from a distance. Amber's daughter...but who was the sire? That collar. "You, Spirit!" 15:13, November 24, 2016 (UTC) (Janjaan help with that) Harry nodded and watched Ivy leave. "Mom?" Anna shook her head. "I'm not going back." She said before running off. Harry watched her leave. Spirit already thought he had left, she wouldn't a cept him back. The ginger and white tom left coming across a tabby tom. "Who're you?" He asked. Ichabod glanced up. "I'm Ichabod, I was looking to join but that rude tom just told me to leave. What happened to the Clans wanting more warriors?" He asked. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:52, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Roran shifted nervously, uncertain if he'd like this plan. Spirit gave a toothy grin before leaping onto the Highsomethingorother. "Cats of DarkClan! In the next few days...there will be a war between ScorchClan and FlameClan...and we will be the cause. After their foolishly kill each other, we will pick up the remains of their territory as our own. I need two patrols: I will lead one, and Roran will lead the other." 16:56, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Harry sniffed before finally deciding he'd be a loner, he'd maybe just maybe rejoin DarkClan. He knew positively that Spirit would reject his offer to come back shrugging it off he headed out of DarkClan's territory. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 17:04, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Shifting, Roran nervously glanced up at the muscular she-cat. "...What'll we be doing to make them fight, Spirit?" He asked quietly, head lowered to show his submission, in fear that she may strike out at him. "It's a simple task, but FlameClan will be too foolish to see through it. My patrol will be kidnapping the dear daughter of Stormstar himself: Ashbreeze. A little bird's told me that she's Alderstar's little 'mate', so stealing her will cause some big trouble. We'll also kidnap Miststorm of ScorchClan, and use her scent to make it appear that she has stolen Ashbreeze." 17:09, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Harry lashed his tail unsure of what to do. The small, lithe tom, oddly feminine but still male. He finally turned to Ichabod. "You can come with me. I know for sure you won't want to join DarkClan." He said. Ichabod frowned. "Why?" Harry watched Ichabod carefully before answering. "A tyrant rules the Clan." He said, daring him to challenge him. Ichabod nodded. "Okay, I'll go with you." Harry nodded before signaling with his tail. "I think I'm gonna head along DarkClan and the Unclaimed Land's borders. Your free to join me." He said before loping off at an even speed. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 18:45, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Cliff blinked in surprise. Was this cat really 10 moons old, or Amber in surprise? All of these dark and detailed plots seemed to come out of nowhere... Spirit went on, not waiting for anyone to speak up. "Roran, you'll take Lemon and Sourise, you three'll need a headstart, since ScorchClan's much farther away." 18:55, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Sorise's ears flicked up as her name was cool. ''Oh, good, action. The pale brown she-cat stood up and stretched. --' ' 18:57, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Spirit nodded slowly as the little patrol gathered. "If you three wish, you may take an extra cat...Miststorm has ancient DarkClan blood, even if she's no aware of it, so be cautious. Just...don't kill her." 19:09, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Ivy found an old fox den, groaning as pain rippled across her stomach. She would have died rather than suffer through this. Good morning! You're going to die. 19:11, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Lemon, who had been listening to the cats talking in silence, pricked his ears and buried his claws into the ground with excitement. 19:37, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Roran nodded slowly, although he couldn't help but to admit to himself that he was quite nervous. If he failed, either Miststorm would kill him, or Spirit...he decided that he'd probably prefer Miststorm. 19:49, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Ichabod grinned with exitement. "So what's your name?" He asked, the dark tabby glancing about. "I'm Harry, I used to live in DarkClan if it wasn't for Spirit I'd be closer to becoming leader." He growled growing furious. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 00:28, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Wolverine sat awkwardly in the nursery, frowning to herself. Nobody liked her...every single queen that had lurked in the nursery had refused to take her in, and all kits avoided her like plaque...she looked like she had it as well. (Need to make a blog for her....I need her to suffer) "Hey, listen to me!" Cliff fiercely stepped towards Spirit, eyes dark. She turned, snorting. "Where did you get that collar?" Cliff quickly demanded. 00:34, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Harry and Ichabod finished with introductions and headed out of DarkClan's territory. Maybe they'd both see the Clan again, well for Ichabod he'd be joining as a new member if he ever did. Janja walked into camp with a worried looking Shenzi. She knew of Harry and Anna leaving so their family was currently disgraced as basically omegas of the Clan. The ginger and white cat turned to Janja. "There's no point in me staying, our family is disgraced because of her." She hissed. "When Ivy was here we were respected. We were highly respected,Mum was friends with Ivy." (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:41, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Spirit narrowed her eyes before raising her chin to stand proud. The blood that ran in her veins...considered royalty among DarkClan. "It was my father's...you knew him well, didn't you?" 02:45, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Ivy had settled herself in an old fox's den- the foul scent was sure to mask her own. Against her will, the she-cat had been overcome with some sort of... maternal instinct? No, it couldn't be. Ivy lay in her den- the powerful she-cat reduced to a panting, shivering mess. What on earth was happening- she had never been in so much agony. Kitting, ''the leader realized, as a powerful ripple coursed through her body. Blood pooled around her hindquarters, and Ivy couldn't resist it any longer- she let go of a blood-curdling shriek. That marked the entrance of her first kit into the world- a golden tom immediatly roaring up a storm. " Stupid..." Ivy grunted. " What do you want me to do? I'm-" she grunted "-the one in pain right now!" The gentle smack she gave her kit broke the protective sac around his head as well as nudged him to her belly. ''Gross, whiny thing- ow! ''Ivy muffled another shriek as pain overcame her again. Her claws churned up the earth and her eyes rolled back into her head as the second kit arrived- a light brown she-cat. " Not-" Ivy panted, flattening her ears against the kit's cries. "-another one!" But she licked her kit and nudged it to her belly. " Shut up." Ivy groande in dismay as her pain continued, wracking through her body and causing her to scream against her will. A third kit slid into the world- another brown one, just like his sister before him. Ivy rolled her eyes and gave him much the same treatment as the other two, mumbling curses under her breath. The pain ebbed, and Ivy sighed in relief, scowling at her three children. They were so annoying yet so gorgeous at the same time. And then- another contraction hit her. Ivy didn't hesitate to yell- there was another?!- as her last kit joined the other three. It was a pale she-cat thrashing around like a nuisance. Ivy snarled and licked the kit, nudgint it to her belly. The pain began to fade, for real, and Ivy nursed her newborn idiots- sorry, beloved children. " I hate you all," she growled, before her head flopped back and she slept. Good morning! You're going to die. 15:32, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Martagon watched the cats with a dissmayed look on her face. They were ''kidnapping ''cats? Her brother seemed excited to do it, didn't he agree with her, that DarkClan kinda sucked and was cruel? 15:45, November 28, 2016 (UTC) After a while, Ivy woke. She frowned at her idiots, realizing something- she had to name them. Oh, could there be anything more annoying?! Several great ideas struck the she-cat- Dirt, Branch, Tree, Pebble, Worm. Good morning! You're going to die. 00:34, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Harry and Ichabod had reached a Twoleg house just outside of DarkClan's territory and the two were basking in the yard. The two had been taken in by the Twoleg and would be considered weak by DarkClan but hat did Harry care? Shenzi rested in the center of camp eyes half closed, Fuli sat with Akamaru watching her son. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:43, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Heaving a heavy sigh, Cliff sat by himself, chasing off any who dare sit or stand beside or even near him. He had no interest in conversing with anyone, he only wished to ponder about his mate. Why did she leave so suddenly, and back down from such a challenge? Sure, Spirit was powerful and intimidating by all means, but he knew his Ivy, he knew she wouldn't step down from a fight. So, why had she? What was she hiding from her mate? Wolverine, meanwhile, sat by herself, rolling a pebble with a paw while frowning. Why did nobody like her? They all avoided her like some fatal disease, as if the mere presence of the kitten would kill them off. 02:40, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Yes, Dirt would work nicely for the golden-brown tom, and perhaps for the point kits she could pick between Tree and Branch. Grass Blade also was a noble name, perhaps for the pale she-cat. Oh, how difficult to decide. Once more, Ivy lamented on her misfortune. Good morning! You're going to die. 04:00, November 30, 2016 (UTC) (When's the soonest that a two moon timeskip can be done?) Harry and Ichabod rested outside in the sun as their Twoleg an elderly lady, cleaned up her yard planting some funky smelling plants. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:41, December 4, 2016 (UTC) (Why do you need the timeskip?) Ivy stared at her kits and wrinkled her nose. Hadn't Redriver made her feel useless the moment she she opened her eyes? Why should these four feel any different? Ivy had every right to leave them to survive on their own, much in the way Redriver had abandoned her and left her to die. ''But I didn't die. I grew stronger. ''Ivy's eyes narrowed in calculation. ''And you four will help me continue to do so. '' With this, the she-cat searched her brain for names. She looked at her light brown daughter, and noticed darker colorings around her muzzle and paws. Something about her appearance reminded Ivy of the bottom of a stormcloud- the dark, grey areas giving away the presence of a storm to come. ''Vervada, ''she thought (eragonnn). The tom, too, was almost identical to his sister. His dark coloration reminded her of stormclouds, but there was something different about his appearance. He would be more powerful than a rainstorm, Ivy decided, he would be like the legend she had heard about...the greatest force of water- the ocean. ''Murtagh, ''she decided. ''The ocean. '' Legends- she had heard many of those. There was foolish talk about the sun and the moon, which foolish, frivolous cats chose to personify and explain. Ivy looked down at her other son and daughter. One was gold and almost shining.Tthe other was pale and appeared delicate next to her larger siblings. The cats who rambled had named the sun and the moon, and Ivy remembered those names. ''Helios, ''she decided, looking at the tom ''They called the sun Helios. And you, my last daughter, will be the moon Selene... but you will not be gentle and soft, you will be the harshest moonlight DarkClan has ever faced. '' Good morning! You're going to die. 19:37, December 4, 2016 (UTC) (The second moon fro Harry and Ichabod to rejoin to spy for Ivy) Harry yawned as he stretched back against the tabby tom. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:34, December 4, 2016 (UTC) (Is a timeskip that necessary? I don't think it is needed, seeing as Ivy will likely stay away from DarkClan until her her kits are about three/four moons old. Still, you can ask Whiskers and see if she okays it). Immediately exhausted, Ivy fell asleep.--- Helios rolled around before laying completely on top of Selene.--- Warmed underneath her siblings, Selene slept peacefully. Good morning! You're going to die. 20:53, December 4, 2016 (UTC) (Nah, its cool. They can just ahead back now.) Harry sat up, something had been on his mind for days. "Were you really wanting to join DarkClan?" Heasked. "I've been thinking of going back." He told the tabby. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 21:03, December 4, 2016 (UTC) (k. it's already technically been a moon so). Ivy slept fitfully, in contrastto her daughter. Her dreams were dark and turbulent, full of her mother's mocking laugh, Spirit's snarl, and Cliff's voice all echoing in her ears. Out of the darkness of her dream rose a twisting ribbon of blood, sweeping her children away with it. Ivy tried to look away, confused at why she was not triumphant nor upset. The she-cat jerked out, disloding her son from the nest. Good morning! You're going to die. 21:12, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Harry looked away briefly. In the time he had grown to know Ichabod, about a moon and a half of time, the two had grown close. The soft-furred cream and white kittypet spoke his words filled with both sorrow and regret. "I regret leaving my home, but I don't regret meeting you. I - I mean I've felt this way for almost two weeks and I.." He paused. "I - Ichabod will you be my mate?" Ichabod's dark forest green eyes met Harry's blue ones. "Oh, Harry." He gasped. "You make me happier than I could ever..well be in a lifetime." He smiled nudging the tom's shoulder. "Of course, I will. Now lets go to DarkClan." He said smiling. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 21:32, December 4, 2016 (UTC) The sensation of her foot contacting her son jolted Ivy awake. She stared, groggy-eyed, at the kit huddled on the floor, crying for mik. Her first emotion was of extreme remorse before his cries filled her with irritation. Confused, and for the first time in her life aching to cry, Ivy picked him up and roughly placed him down. Good morning! You're going to die. 21:36, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Harry nodded as the two stood. The smaller cream and white tom started forward. It wasn't before too long he caught Ivy's scent "Wait," he said stopping Ichabod. "If that's the scent of who I think it is then we need to be more careful." He warned. Ichabod nodded fear filling his stomach. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 21:42, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Utterly confused on how she felt, Ivy got up hurriedly and stepped outside to clear her head. What had happened to her- her kits were nearly a moon old and even ''Cliff ''didn't know. Oh, Cliff... realization hit her hard in the stomach. She had to tell him. Slow anger churned in her stomach. She would tell him, alright. Good morning! You're going to die. 21:49, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Harry continued forward slowly, his blue gaze searching for her. For Ivy. Ichabod had grown silent since hearing of this cat that Harry seemed to respect a lot. From knowing it personally his mate didn't respect very many. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 21:54, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Ivy's claws had slid out and she had worked herself into a rage. As soon as she heard Harry's movement, her head whipped around and a low snarl rumbled in her throat. In a voice rough with emotion, she called out. " Leave now with your life. Come closer and you die." Good morning! You're going to die. 22:03, December 4, 2016 (UTC) "I knew it," Harry muttered before calling to the golden tabby queen. "Ivy, its Harry." He said, Ichabod shifted behind the cream and white tom glancing nervously at Ivy. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 22:08, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Ivy snarled, a low, guttural sound. " I told you to stay away." She froze as she detected the strange scent. Her hackles rose and with a powerful push of her hind legs, Ivy slammed into Ichabod and pushed him to the ground. Her claws pressed against his throat, hard, but not hard enough to draw blood. " I ''told you ''to stay away," she whispered, shoving her muzzle close to Ichabod's face. Good morning! You're going to die. 22:13, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Ichabod whimpered squirming uncomfortably. Harry sighed a dramatic sigh and spoke. "Ivy, this is still DarkClan territory. We were heading back to camp. Will you stop, I don't want my mate dead." He said darkly. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 22:16, December 4, 2016 (UTC) " You sought me out," the she-cat curled her lip, showing Ichabod her yellow-white fangs. Her eyes clouded. " Stop? Will I stop? ''Will I stop? ''Your mate, is he? What a ''pathetic excuse for a cat." Exhausted, the she-cat let Ichabod go, her body taxed from her pregnancy. " You leave. Leave now." Good morning! You're going to die. 22:20, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Akamaru sat in the camp, her eyes narrowed. The deputy sunk her claws into the ground, she hadn't spoken in days. 'I should have tried to stop all this,' she thought, flicking her tail. 22:27, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Harry stared at Ivy for a minute, before helping Ichabod. "He hasn't had any training, that's all." Harry said to his former mentor and leader. "Although I could ask why you left the Clan?" He pressed. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 22:34, December 4, 2016 (UTC) " A kittypet?" ''Ivy spat. " What- his Twolegs didn't feed him enough? You better ''train him or he'll get the dung beaten out of him in DarkClan," the longhaired cat's eyes snapped to Harry. " Can you?" she said, and flashed her long claws at his face. Good morning! You're going to die. 22:43, December 4, 2016 (UTC) (Time to start the kidnappings) Spirit glanced around at her cats before nodding to Roran. "Gather you patrol, we'll be starting the kidnappings today." 23:16, December 4, 2016 (UTC) (sweet. also, ivy will probably come find cliff when the kidnappers leave). " Get out." Ivy said to Harry. " I'll come see you when I want to know what Spirit is doing. Don't bother me again." Leaving no time for further discussion, Ivy stalked away. Good morning! You're going to die. 23:38, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Harry watched Ivy leave and after confirmation she was really gone. Again. He turned to Ichabod and the two continued to DarkClan. Once outside the entrance he took a deep breath and stepped through into the comforts and oddities of his home. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 00:08, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay